


Scintilla

by Kerfluffy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: ChikaIzu, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerfluffy/pseuds/Kerfluffy
Summary: She was so wondrously beautiful that it made him wonder if he was possibly dreaming. But a tender hand on his cheek drew him back to reality. It was real. She was here.Izumi/Chikage | Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Mirrorball"
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi & Utsuki Chikage, Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Scintilla

**Author's Note:**

> This was the product of a non-stop marathon of Taylor Swift's newest album. Mirrorball is currently one of my favorite songs from folklore and I just managed to weave this little story as I listened to it. I initially planned it to be ItaruxIzumi but there's just so few ChikaIzu fics so I couldn't help myself. Sorry Itaru! I hope you all enjoy!

There was one thing that the others did not know about their beloved director.

Even he would not have guessed Izumi’s little secret. It was only happenstance that he was passing by her room and noticed the small gap in her door.

He wasn’t deliberately trying to peek — of course not; that would be Masumi’s thing. But a motion caught his eye and his curiosity nudged him towards the door.

The sight before him made his lips quirk up.

Their lovely director liked to dance. And she was _adorable_.

Izumi wasn’t the best dancer, nor did she have two left feet. She was average at best, if he had to judge. But there was something about her dancing so freely in her room — standing on her tiptoes, twirling and swaying to the beat that only she could hear — that was simply mesmerizing.

She wasn’t a natural, but she tried. And it wasn’t only in dancing.

 _Tachibana Izumi always gives her all in everything she does._ A small smile graced his lips at the thought. _Definitely a force to be reckoned with._

It took all of his will to tear his eyes from the oblivious woman lost in her own world. Chikage gently closed the door without a sound, and proceeded to his room as if he hadn’t witnessed anything out of the ordinary.

The other guys didn’t know.

And he’d prefer it to stay that way.

* * *

He did not understand the need for these social functions. These superficial events were just excuses for people to flaunt and engage in subtle competition over who had the _most_ and the _best_. The extravagant decorations, glistening jewelries, suffocating suits, pretentious chatter; it sickened him.

Grey eyes narrowed in displeasure as he watched the MCs begin their welcoming remarks and proceed to the night’s program. He could have spent the night getting his research done, but alas attendance for their company’s annual gala was mandatory.

In an attempt to ease his boredom, Chikage lazily scanned the room, not heeding the unappealing and obviously scripted jests of the MCs. He scoffed, even Tenma and Yuki’s banter could entertain him better. The MCs' attempt to lighten the mood was an utter failure. Almost all occupants of the room were chatting away with those nearest to them, completely ignoring the two people on stage.

 _All but a few_ , he mused as his gaze fell onto the woman sitting next to him. Of course she’d be one of the kind souls to pay attention to the speakers in front.

Clothed in a flowing dress specially chosen by Yuki, brown hair pulled into an elegant bun, and her soft features accentuated by Azami’s tastefully applied make-up, Chikage could confidently say that Izumi was one of the most — if not the most — stunning ladies that evening.

He couldn’t describe the relief he felt when she agreed to accompany him. Izumi had been his and Itaru’s scapegoat for more times than he could count. She was more than willing to help them out and he had always been thankful for her assistance.

Tonight though, was much different than the previous occasions.

Especially since Itaru has stuck with the “She’s just my little sister” excuse for a while now.

* * *

“I never thought you’d be a good dancer.”

“Dancing is not the only thing I’m good at, I assure you.”

Grey eyes twinkled in amusement as Izumi rolled her eyes at him, cheeks tinged with pink at his obvious innuendo.

“Thanks for ruining the moment.”

“You’re not a bad dancer yourself,” he said as he twirled her around before pulling her close, eliciting a soft laugh from Izumi.

“Why thank you,” she grinned, “who knew you’d be such a flatterer.”

A mischievous smirk graced his lips and Izumi suddenly eyed him with suspicion, “Practicing in your room seemed to pay off.”

Chikage chuckled at her wide-eyed gaze as her face contorted in absolute horror. “When did you see me?!”

He merely gave her a charming smile and shrugged, earning him a sharp glare in return. “You better not tell anyone.” Izumi hissed.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her nose, “it’ll be our little secret.” He gently placed his hands on her waist as the song changed into a soft mellow tune, his smile softening into a smaller, more genuine one. A mere tug of his lips that was reserved only for her.

Izumi grumpily muttered a soft “Good” before wrapping her arms around his waist as they slowly swayed to the beat.

Silence befell them, but they both didn’t mind. Instead, they glided on the dance floor, tuning out the other dancers and simply cherishing each other’s presence.

A surge of calmness filled him as he held her, listening as she softly hummed along to the music.

His co-workers were probably staring at them in awe and disbelief and Chigasaki was probably having a field day at their reactions, but he couldn’t seem to care at the moment. Not when she was here in his arms, spinning in her highest heels.

It felt all too good to be true. She was so wondrously beautiful — not just this evening, of course not — and having her in his arms, returning his affections for the past few months, it made him wonder if he was possibly dreaming.

After all, what good could he ever offer her?

Stormy grey eyes hardened at the thought and he unconsciously clenched his jaw.

Him. A bitter, deceitful man still entangled in his past. 

But a tender hand on his cheek drew him back to reality.

Warm hazel eyes met his gaze, gleaming as brightly as the majestic chandelier at the center of the room; dispelling any doubt brewing within him. It was real. She was _here_. And she was _shining_.

Just for him.

A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, before resting his chin on the crown of her head. He supposed there was some good in attending these gatherings.

Izumi’s soft laughter reached his ears, tugging him from his musings, and he slightly pulled away to see her beautiful eyes dancing with mirth.

“Why are you laughing?”

She gave him a cheeky grin and stood on her tiptoes — even with heels, he was still a few inches taller than her — to give him a small peck on the lips. Chikage looked at her in question, but she ignored him and pulled him close again as they resumed their dance.

“I never thought you’d be one for cuddling on the dance floor.”

He rolled his eyes at her teasing remark and tightened his hold on her waist. “Are you complaining?”

Izumi let out a laugh. “No,” he could hear the smile in her voice as she buried her face in his chest and Chikage couldn't help but smile as well, “absolutely no complaints from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read! Maybe I'll try writing other fics for other songs from the album, but no promises hahaha!


End file.
